


Notch's Glitch

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clay | Dream - Freeform, Dream SMP Ensemble - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Graphic Violence, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hermitcraft Ensemble - Freeform, Manipulation, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Minecraft but real life, Minecraft championships, Minor Character Death, Notch but not in human form, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Body Experiences, Out of Character, Reader-Insert, Respawn Mechanics, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, bruh why isn't that a tag, but that doesn't come until later tbh, dw they respawn, idk - Freeform, just really far away from each other, lady agnes and jeb, older creators are here as well, plot picks up sometime after the election, probably, rated t for violence and cussing, stampy, the servers mentioned are connected as one world, yeah that's right you're in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After his untimely death, Notch leaves behind a glitch in how things work; thus resulting in (Y/n). The glitch left a mark on the world - an unnoticeable one, sure, but that doesn't stop it from causing chaos.Fear the Eye of Ender - It is not what it thinks it is.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it all started. How Notch's Glitch came to be.
> 
> T/W - Death, Violence

_Approximately 15 Years Ago_

"Notch... You're leaving?" Jeb asked, watching said man pace around the somewhat small room they were in. 

"Yeah." He replied flatly.

"Why." Jeb said it like it was more of a statement than a question.

"I never expected the thing I created to become such a success. That success is stressful, so I'm leaving."

Jeb sighed. "Please, you can't just leave."

"But I _am."_

Agnes, who up until now had decided to keep her mouth shut, spoke up. "No, you're not."

"Yeah," Jeb chimes in. "You can't just leave us like this. The world is... _underdeveloped."_

Holding in a laugh, Notch replies. "Underdeveloped? Ha, this world is at it's _peak._ You speak of it like it's shit."

"Well maybe it is shit." Agnes retorts. " _You're shit,_ Notch. You expect us to run this place when we can barely run it ourselves."

"That's my point. I think you're ready." He looks between Agnes and Jeb. " _Both_ of you are." Notch then heads for the door, thinking that this was the time to leave them to it. Agnes wasn't having any of it.

"Y'know what? Notch. _You_ ___messed up."_

Notch smirks. "Did I now?"

She then pulls a crossbow on him, loading it with arrows of harming. She pulls the trigger quickly, leaving no time to react as an arrow goes straight through Notch's head. He then poofs and leaves behind an orb of sorts. 

Agnes strolls carefully over to said orb, and then crushes it under her feet. "There- He's gone now. Who knew stepping on his respawn would get rid of him that easily?"

Jeb was left speechless. "Agnes, you just- you just killed Notch. _For good_."

"Well, he was gonna leave us anyways, so what was the point in keeping him around?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

Agnes then picked up a broom from the corner, and started sweeping the broken orb away. She picked up the big chunks of it and placed them in a bin, and was hoping to sweep the smaller, less noticeable shards underneath the floorboards.

Whilst Agnes was taking care of the shard remains of Notch, Jeb was left staring at his communicator. He was staring at a screen that was showing the basic code of the world, like mobs and such. Though, something was different. "Hey, Agnes?" Jeb asked, trying to get her attention. 

"Yeah?" She called, still sweeping the floors of where Notch died.

"There appears to be a glitch of sorts."

"A what?" Agnes asked, putting the broom down and walking over to where Jeb was sitting.

"There's a glitch... Hell, if you could even call it that. It looks like a million lines of code just appeared out of thin air-"

"Any ideas on what it does?" She asks, showing interest. 

"I'm guessing nothing good. The data suggests that this was written by Notch himself, but surely that can't be possible, right? You _just_ killed him."

Agnes sighs. "...Delete it."

"Believe me, I've tried." Jeb says, sounding concerned. "It's not going away anytime soon... It's irreversible, too."

Nothing is said after that, as they both glance back into the holographic screen of the communicator.

"Wait a minute, that looks like some sort of mob script, right?" Agnes states, still staring at the code.

"Your point is?" Jeb asks, scanning over it.

"If it's a mob, we can track it down. Confine it, and never let it out. We would have the "glitch" under control." Agnes says, doing finger motions at the word 'glitch'.

"I suppose." He replies. "Here's to catching whatever it is?" Jeb asks, shutting off his communicator for the night.

Agnes smiles. "Yeah."

* * *

In the Sleepy Bois Inc family residence, a sharp knock to their front door could be heard. Phil leaves what he was doing to go get it, as Wilbur was looking after a one year old Tommy and Techno was out training somewhere.

He approaches the door with caution, opening the door only to find a baby in a small basket. Fatherly instincts kicking in, Phil picks up the basket and takes the baby inside and closed the door behind him. 

Wilbur took notice of the new child immediately, but didn't get up off of his seat as Tommy was laying on top of him, dosing off. "Dad... Is that another child?" Phil nods slowly in response. 

"Don't you think we already have enough people inside the house?" Wilbur asked, sighing. He glances at Tommy, who was now sleeping.

Phil frowns a little, but gently shakes it off. "Oh, shut up. It wouldn't hurt to give the little one warmth, right?" He asks, before peering at the name tag he hadn't seen before. "(Y/n)... And their gender isn't specified?"

Wilbur smiles. "That means we should call them a they/them unless they tell us otherwise, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we do." Phil replies, taking the baby out of the basket and cradling them in his arms.

The fireplace had almost burned out by the time Technoblade had returned. Both Tommy and Wilbur were sleeping now, and Phil was close to it himself. Techno noticed that Phil was holding something that he didn't recognise.

"What is that? He asked, hoping it was nothing dangerous. 

Phil simply smiled towards his oldest. "It's a child, Techno. Their name is (Y/n)!" He quietly exclaimed.

Techno let out one of their signature sounds before replying. "Another one?" He asked, settling down beside his father and his new sibling.

"Yep." Phil replied, the sleepiness coming through in his voice. "I think they're just a little bit younger than Tommy."

"Ah." Was all Techno could say before dozing off as well.

* * *

(Y/n) grew up to have (h/l) (h/c) hair, and stunning (e/c) eyes. They were (height), and liked to wear whatever was comfortable. They spent most of their childhood playing with Tommy as he was basically the same age as them. (Y/n) also took a strange liking to Technoblade, and called him 'TB' often. Now that they were 15, the were allowed to do whatever they wanted to, so they helped found L'manburg with Wilbur and Tommy.

During the first war for independence, (Y/n) was in charge of supplies within L'manburg so they didn't do much at first. They stuck around until the end though, winning independence. They toughed it out to the elections, and was with POG2020 just for the fun of it. Then Jschlatt won and exiled Wilbur and Tommy. (Y/n) was forced to stay in L'manburg, but couldn't handle the price they needed to pay for their house so (Y/n) was put on trial for tax evasion. This ended up with them being exiled as well, and they ran into the woods.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Wilbur had some 'minor' disagreements which ended up in Tommy leaving Pogtopia, but staying far away from L'manburg. 

__


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After somehow escaping your trial, you find a house in the middle of nowhere.
> 
> T/W - Mention of Death

On the Blackstone podium, Jschlatt taps his mic. He looks out towards the small group of people that he had gathered for today. "It's wonderful that we've all gathered here on this... _remarkable_ day." He states, getting the attention of his viewers.

The crowd wasn't made up of much people; just the citizens of L'manberg and a couple of outsiders. 

"You see, (Y/n) has been evading my rule. Hasn't been paying our country correctly." Schlatt states, glaring down at said person. "Why don't we welcome them onto stage?" He smiles, but not kindly.

Following Schlatt's demands, you made your way up onto the podium. Once you got there, the man whispered into your ear. _"Get in front of me. Now."_

Doing as he says, you kneel down in front of his feet, facing away from the crowd.

"Got anything to say about your missing payments, (Y/n)?" Schlatt asked, voice booming over everything. 

Deciding that it would be best not saying anything, you kept your head low. Everyone knows how high the taxes are around here anyways.

"Nothing?" He scoffed as if he actually expected you to answer. "Well, maybe your multiple acts of tax evasion will say something for you."

A few audible gasps were heard from the audience as the realisation dawned on them - this wasn't a trial. _This was an execution._ Though in Schlatt's eyes those gasps meant something entirely different.

"That's right!" He shouted, expecting people to actually be mad at a fifteen year old for not paying the government. "(Y/n) here hasn't been paying their taxes! At all!" He grins before adding something more. "So we gotta do something about that."

You paled, now that Schlatt's true intentions were really shining through. There had to be some way, somehow, to get out of this situation. A way to escape without being killed in the process... fuck, since when were you leaning against a tree? You didn't remember escaping, so how did you end up there?

Schlatt's voice could still be heard in the distance, and he was almost screeching about how you had 'been replaced' by an eye of ender. _Well... At least I'm not dead._

Figuring that It'd be best if you _didn't_ hang around, you ran in a random direction to find a shelter of sorts. Anything would do; as long as you were able to survive the night you'd be fine.

* * *

After running far enough that Schlatt's loud voice couldn't be heard, you stumble upon a clearing in the middle of the woods. There seemed to be what looked like a house that was half made up of... Cobblestone? Welight was coming quickly and there was light coming from the structure, so you approached it with caution.

You found that the door was unlocked, and you let yourself in only to be met with a loaded crossbow aimed at your head.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Tommy snarled, looking you up and down.

"Whoa, whoa." You raise your arms up in an attempt of saying 'I came here for peace.' "I'm just looking for shelter."

He shoved the crossbow closer to your face, to the point where the tip of the arrow was basically touching your forehead. "Last time I checked you had a place in L'manburg."

You sigh. "Yeah? Well I don't anymore." 

Tommy raised an eyebrow at that.

"I just ran- _I think?_ from my execution. It's a little blurry." Clearly the events that has just happened back in L'manburg hadn't processed in your head yet.

"What do you _mean_ you think?" He snapped back at that, still weary. "How do I know you weren't sent here just to catch me and get me killed?" 

Sighing once more, you dropped your arms back down to where they're supposed to be. "Because, Tommy, I doubt anyone could find this place even if they tried. And I wasn't trying." 

He lowered his crossbow and it seemed to disappear into thin air. This meant that he had retracted it back into his inventory. "Well, come in. Make yourself at home I guess."

The place was nicer on the inside compared to what it looked on the outside. It was quite open planned; you were currently standing in a living space which had a table and a couple of seats around it in the centre of the room, with a few items sprawled around said table.

That room connected into what appeared to be a kitchen, which was really just a few furnace variants side by side, a crafting table and a cauldron. There was also a mooshroom tied to a fence in the corner, but you paid no mind to that.

In the back you could see a few doors almost evenly seperated, which you assumed lead to bedrooms and possibly a storage room. Torches lot up the place well.

Taking a seat at the table (which now that you think about it was quite low set) You took in your surroundings even more. The house was definitely patchy - from the mix of birch wood on the floor to oak wood for the walls. Not to mention that there was small cobblestone patches all over said walls; it was a wonder how this place was actually warm. 

"Here," Tommy says, handing you a bowl of mushroom stew and sitting down at the other spare seat. You thank him, and then start chowing down on the vegetables in the stew. 

"So," He says after finishing his bowl. "How've you been?"

You smile. "Oh, the usual. Though I gotta admit - the air seems colder around L'manburg since you and Wilbur were exiled."

" _Colder?_ " Tommy asks, showing some interest.

"Yeah, like everything is completely different and overrated since the two of you left." You then realise that the older brother wasn't there. "Hey, where is Wilbur actually?" 

Tommy's expression hardened, but not so much that it was noticable. "I left him in the fucking ravine that he likes to call Pogtopia. And it's best if he stayed down there." He says, not even sounding regretful.

"...Why'd you leave him, if it's alright with me asking?" You ask, your voice ringing with caution.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this but... Long story short we had an argument and I left him. He's gone batshit crazy by the way - wants to blow up L'manburg and shit."

You didn't know what to say, but had to force something out anyways. "Sounds rough."

"Yeah, no kidding." Tommy replies, sighing. "Wilbur's just gone really fucking insane, and it doesn't help that he has Technoblade on his side now."

The air in the atmosphere had become so thick that you could probably get a knife and cut right through it. Tommy tried to lift the mood.

"On the plus side though, I think I know where my discs are!" He grins.

"Really?" You ask, knowing that cat and mellohi hadn't been in Tommy's possession for a long time.

Tommy was still grinning. "Yeah! They're in one of two places - with Dream or in the End."

"Both of them?"

"I mean they better fucking be in the same place or I'm going to go as crazy as how Wilbur has been acting." He exclaimed as a throwaway comment, making you giggle.

Silence followed until Tommy spoke up again. "Anyways, I'm collecting a lot of eye of enders and shit to prepare just in case the discs are in the end, and I've been training for the upcoming championships." 

"Have you?" You say, but not in disbelief. "How many eyes do you have so far?"

"Seven." He says before continuing. "Speaking of which, they should be announcing the MCC teams soon!" Tommy exclaims, grabbing his communicator out of his inventory and setting it down onto the table. He then types something into it, and then the red and yellow hues of the minecraft championships logo appeared on a small hologram.

A timer is then displayed, showing the numbers _19:35:29_. The numbers went down as more time passed. "Looks like we have to wait a little while though." said Tommy, who stretched.

"...How exactly did you find me here anyways?" He asks, still a little weary on how you actually found what you assumed to be his house.

"Dunno. Just sort of ran in a direction and found this place." You replied, telling him the honest truth. "Oh."

You then glance around a bit more, before deciding to ask the burning question. "Did you build this house?"

Tommy glanced back at the screen his communicator was showing before answering. "No... I just patched it up with cobblestone. It looked like a _mess_ when I first found it though." His eyes then trail back to the timer. _19:27:56._

"Are you any good at PvP, (Y/n)?" He asked, trying to light the sparks of conversation again.

"Huh?" You say back.

Tommy let out a small huff. "I said, are you any good at _fighting."_

"You of all people should know that answer." You reply, looking back on the hours you spent play fighting with Tommy and the other members of the Sleepy Bois Inc, when everyone still lived together. "But we haven't seen each other- _l_ _ike this-_ for a while."

You sigh. "That's fair." It was true though - both of you hadn't really talked that much during the elections or during the revolution. The focus back then was to win independence and stay in power, but clearly that backfired.

"Want to spar?" Tommy then asked, looking as if he was ready to go already. "Pfft- In the middle of the night?" You reply.

Confusion flashed across Tommy's face as if he hadn't realised that it _was_ in fact the middle of the night and not just some random point in the day. "Well, we could sleep first if you want-" He retaliates, as if he was just insulted.

"Wait, is there like a sofa or something I could sleep on?" You ask, realising that you don't actually have a place to sleep.

Tommy paused for a moment, thinking. "I think there's a bed in the spare room, if you want. It's the undecorated one," He says before watching you leave the table. 

You smile before heading towards the three doors located at the back. "Thanks!" You call out, before peering into the room which had its door half open. It was nicely decorated, with a red bed in the corner and some random items laying on the shelves which were attached to the wall. There was also a couple of Tommy's (not stolen) discs hanging up in item frames.

But Tommy said that the spare room was _undecorated,_ so clearly that wasn't your room. You walk over to one of the closed doors and opened it. There was a white bed in one of the corners, and a potted rose on the windowsill. You looked down and there was what looked like Brown carpet on the floor as well - it wasn't the prettiest room, but it would make do.

You then collapse into bed, with the hope of sleeping off the long and mildly confusing day.


	3. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick spar, the Minecraft Championship Teams are announced.
> 
> T/W - Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (U/N) = username, but most characters refer to this as a player id.
> 
> Minecraft is sort of like the name for a large country, and different servers are like different states or counties. This makes L'manberg an independent state, not a country. Thought I should clarify that.

"Remind me why you wanted to do this again?" You asked, placing your valuables into a chest as some sort of precaution.

Tommy had been able to craft the training swords (which were really just hastily made wooden swords which were made earlier that morning) and handed one over to you. "We need to train for the championships somehow. You never know who you'll be up against,"

Giving a small nod in agreement, you gripped the hilt of the sword. "Could you go over the rules again?"

"First to three. No armour, just the swords. Winner gets the honour of, well, _winning_." Tommy responds.

"Got it." You say, playing around with the wooden sword a little to get used to it. "How do we know if we've scored a point?"

"Get the sword touching anywhere shoulders down. No shields or potions, either. And please, no _life threatening_ hits." He says, looking you down once more. He then takes a more steady grip on the hilt of his sword, and gets into position. "Ready?"

You stand opposite him, and spaced yourself out a bit. The clearing _was_ nice - short grass with a couple of flowers here and there, and trees circling the open space. Perfect for a duel. You then got yourself into a fighting stance. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Without warning, Tommy lunges forwards and aims to land a hit on your torso. You swiftly block his blow, and bounce backwards to keep some distance from him. It was surprising how fast he'd gotten since the the first war of L'manberg.

Taking a few steady footsteps forward, you edge into close combat with Tommy, exchanging and blocking blows every so often. Suddenly, Tommy was behind you, and swings his sword towards your side. He lands a hit with the flat side of his blade, meaning that the current score was 1-0 to Tommy.

Both of you returned to your starting positions, before what looked like you were bouncing off of each other. In a flurry of swipes, you _almost_ land a hit on Tommy. He ducked down though, and swung his sword towards your shins. You trail backwards, and then aimed for any part of his body. The main focus was not being stabbed, or hit. That was hard.

You then ran right up to Tommy, and after blocking a swing to your lower arm, you manage to land a hit on his left shoulder. The score was now even, leaving with a 1-1.

This goes on for a while, but eventually the score was settled 3-2 to Tommy. "Haha- I win, bitch!" Tommy laughs loudly, throwing his hands up in the air. "Good game."

He whoops while you look on, defeated. You grab your valuables and head inside, with Tommy following.

* * *

You both settle down, the adrenaline wearing off from the previous fight. Tommy takes a seat at the table, and you do that too. 

Tommy's communicator then makes some sort of beeping noise, which was signalling that an event was about to start. "Tommy, look!" You say, gaining his attention. You point towards the hologram, which now showed the numbers _00:00:00._

"It's about time-" He exclaims before the MCC logo is shown on the screen. 

_"Bzzt- Welcome to the Minecraft Championships. Please stay tuned for the upcoming announcement."_

The sound coming out of the communicator was quite laggy and the quality of the hologram had dropped significantly, meaning that loads of different people had tuned into the announcement. It was okay though - you could still make out what people were saying, and what was on the holographic screen.

_"This year marks the tenth consecutive year of the championships - so to honour that, may everyone welcome our special announcers this year: Lady Agnes and Jeb!"_

The two mentioned are now shown on screen side by side, smiling. 

_"As many of you know already, Minecraft Championships is a competitive event where ten teams of four compete to win the title of champions."_ Jeb stated. _"But for the people new to this yearly event, we will explain what it's about."_

" _Yes,"_ Agnes smiled, looking directly into whatever was filming her. _"Each team will go head to head in a variety of mini-games that have been made to test your skills; think parkour, survival, teamwork, combat and many more."_

_"At the end of the event, the top two teams with the most coins - which are like points - will go up against one another in one final game to decide the ultimate champion team. We call this game dodgebolt."_

Agnes and Jeb continue on, explaining what each minigame is and how to win.

_"And now the moment you've all been waiting for- the teams!"_

Each team is shown one after another on a separate screen, which showed each player's id and icon, along with which team they were on.

_**Pink Parrots** _

_HBomb94, Ludwig, Punz, Ranboo_

**_Red Rabbits_ **

_BadBoyHalo, KarlJacobs, Tubbo, Vikkstar123_

**_Orange Ocelots_ **

_Fundy, James Charles, Quackity, Technoblade_

**_Yellow Yaks_ **

_Captain Puffy, Grian, Purpled, RTGame_

_**Lime Llamas** _

_Dream, StampyCat, Fruitberries, Nihachu_

_**Green Guardians** _

_FalseSymmetry, Krinios, PhI1zA, Sapnap_

_**Cyan Creepers** _

_CaptainSparklez, DanTDM, Iskall85, Seapeekay_

_**Blue Bats** _

_Wilbur Soot,_ _TommyInnit, (U/N), Jschlatt_

_**Aqua Axolotyls** _

_GeorgeNotFound, LDShadowLady, Rendog, TapL_

**_Purple Pandas_ **

_Illumina, Pokimane, Skeppy, TheEret_

_"That is all for today's announcement. We apologise if you weren't able to get in this year - maybe you'll be here next year!"_ Jeb exclaims through the (almost) busted speakers of Tommy's communicator. After that, the normal announcer voice returned.

_"Noxcrew hopes to see everyone that was invited in the hub. If you weren't invited, you could always come watch as a spectator. That being said, goodnight!"_

The hologram shifted a little, then showed the _Blue bats_ again, as that was the team Tommy was assigned to. Coincidentally, you were assigned to the same team.

Tommy huffed. "Holy shit- this isn't good." He says after a long pause, his voice seething with annoyance.

"Yeah, no kidding." You retorted. "Schlatt's out for our heads and they team us up with him!"

"God, we even have Wilbur. He fucking hates my guts." Tommy sounded more disappointed as he processed that he was teamed with two of the literal _worst_ people. "I don't know man, all of the other teams looked pretty chill. And then you have ours."

You sigh. "Hey, at least Purpled made it in this year. And they even got Stampy! Everyone knows Stampy."

You then pull up a map of the MCC grounds on your communicator, and zoom out a little to try and find the quickest way into the event from your location. You notice a darkened patch on the screen near the entrance. "You said that your discs were in the End, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Tommy replies with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well, we could pay a visit to the End after MCC." You state, staring into the screen of your communicator. "It looks like there's a stronghold nearby."

Tommy then jumps out of his seat, and looks over your shoulder at the map. "I don't see it." He says, speaking his mind.

"Yeah, you don't see strongholds at first glance. But if you look right... here," You point to a darker spot on the map, which was in the shape of a large rectangle. "You should see roughly where it is. Bet if we threw an eye there it'd go down."

Tommy stares at the map for a moment before replying. "Yeah, you're right." He shuts off his communicator and shoves it into his pocket.

"We should probably start packing for the championships anyways, and then find the nearest nether portal for quickness. Maybe we'll find a fortress on the way - I kind of need the blaze powder." Tommy says, walking away from the table.

You watch him do this and then realisation hit you. "Wait- do you not have enough eyes to light the end portal?" You ask with curiosity.

"I only have _seven,_ dumbass."


	4. The True Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo make it to the MCC quicker than expected, and without their supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late-ish update, writers block really hit me with this one and I honestly don't know if it shows. I rewrote this chapter three times.
> 
> I realised that I should probably start tagging the start of chapters with possible triggers just in case, so I went back and did that.
> 
> Also thanks for 50 Kudos! It means a lot!
> 
> T/W - Mention of Death

"Alright, do we have everything?" You ask, rummaging through an oddly patched bag. 

"Food, potions, cobblestone, tools..." Tommy listed off, skimming through what he had in his inventory. "All we need now is the eyes. I'm missing one already."

Unbeknownst to the duo, said eye was rolling around the floors of the house like it had a mind of it's own. It seemed to be searching for something.

Tommy and (Y/n) were still going through their things in silence, until it sounded like something had bumped into a leg of a table (or something like that.)

You look up, startled. "Hey, did you hear that?" You ask.

"Hear what?" Tommy replied, looking off in a direction.

Looking in the opposite direction, you quickly close your bag. "I don't know - it sounded like something was in here with us. Dunno what it was though."

Swiftly closing his (albeit small) bag, Tommy listens out for any noise that wasn't him. That was until something caught his eye.

"Shit, did you see that?" He asked in a hushed voice. He pulls out an iron sword in defence, just in case it was a hostile mob like a zombie or a creeper.

You turn your head to face the direction Tommy was looking. "See what?"

"There was a small green thing moving around over there." He points his sword towards a corner of the room.

"Maybe it's a baby turtle?"

"We live nowhere near the fucking beach, (Y/n)."

The eye then rolls up to their feet, and the pupil looks directly up at the two of them. Both of you look down in disbelief, and Tommy nearly drops his sword.

"Tommy?" You ask, momentarily getting his attention. "I think we found your missing eye."

Without warning, Tommy lunges for the eye only for it to effortlessly roll away at high speeds. You run after it, not really caring if you knocked something off of the shelves.

Both of you are running around and lunging every so often, but nothing you did was able to catch the eye. That was until you both leapt for it at the same time, and clasped it within both of your hands. 

"Got it-" Tommy exclaims, but was cut off by a blinding light. You both look at each other in the eyes, before being sucked into the eye of ender.

* * *

It was like dying. The empty space and the red hues of the 'You Died!' screen was everywhere, but no respawn button was to be seen. On top of that, no words were to be seen either.

People float in there as well; it's like being underwater but you can breathe, there's no bubbles, and you have to swim to move. But that's only if you wanted to move.

_"Welcome to the mind scape!"_ A voice boomed, it's origin unknown.

In the middle of the now dubbed mind scape, an abnormally large eye of ender is seen. It was about the size of someone's head. The eye then started moving on it's own, and it moved to in front of you.

"It's great to finally see you here!" It said in happy tones. "I've been waiting _forever_ for this."

"What the fuck, what the _actual-"_ Tommy was cut off as the eye turned to look at him. 

If the eye had a face, you could say it looked taken aback. "...What is he doing here?" It asked, and moved closer to inspect his face. It then squints as if scanning the boy.

"He shouldn't be here. _How did he even-_ never mind. The more the merrier, am I right?" The orb said, and Tommy went uncharacteristically silent. 

Floating backwards, the eye centres itself in front of the two. "My name is Notch. Many know me as the one who is thought to have created this world, and I'm well known as one of the founders of Minecraft. Pronouns he/him, by the way."

Wait a minute. "Weren't you uh... Killed, or something?" Tommy asks, remembering back to when he used to have 'world history lessons' with Technoblade.

"In a way, yes. But I'm not _dead;_ I never truly am."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter what it means!" Notch exclaims in hopes of changing the subject. "What matters is that both of you are here, and the glitch has been... well, _awakened."_

"Wait, _glitch?"_ You ask, eyes widening. There hasn't been any bugs or general glitches in years. And if there were, they weren't announced to the public.

"You heard me. The glitch has been awakened, and you are the key." Notch states, before correcting himself. "Well... Both of you are the key. I- I didn't expect two players to end up here."

The eye seemed to wait for one of you to make a comment, but everyone just floated in an awkward silence.

"Back to the point. This world isn't what it used to be - isn't what _I_ wanted it to be. And we have to fix that, no?" Notch paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm saying that I need someone to right the wrongs of the past. To undo the unforgivable. It's... _unfortunate_ that I cannot fix the wrongings myself, but I will guide you both to do it for me."

"Speaking of which... You have a Minecraft Championships to attend, no?" Notch asked.

It was Tommy that spoke up this time. "Uh... Yeah. Yeah, we do." He said, still processing what the talking eye of ender asked of him.

An audible sigh is then heard, which shouldn't be possible because the orb shouldn't be able to breathe, let alone talk. Yet here we are. "...Have fun." The eye metaphorically deflates. "Oh- and don't trust anyone besides yourselves. Don't want to lose a _canon_ life now, do we? I should hope not."

The silence returns, and Tommy spares you a glance.

Deciding that it was his turn to take a leave, Notch speaks up. "Well, that's all from me! And seriously - good luck."

The mind scape momentarily goes black before returning to the real world. Tommy and (Y/n) are both slumped against a tree at the side of a wide path, and they both wake up to a man prodding at their shoulders.

"Oh, thank the end, you're finally awake! Both of you!" The man gasped in relief. "I don't know what you're doing all the way out here without supplies, but I'm _assuming_ you're here for the championships?"

Both of you take in your surroundings before answering. Oak trees line the long path, and at one end of said path there seemed to be a big arch, which was yellow and red. 

"Shit, is that the MCC gates?" Tommy said out loud, ignoring the man's first statement. 

"Sure is!" The man said to answer the question. "I got here a little early, so there's not many people around right now. Are you two here to participate or watch?"

You glance up at the man. He was wearing a mustard colored hoodie with the hood up, and it looked like there was cat ears on the end of the hood. The man in question had messy brown hair, and was wearing square glasses. He looked nice enough.

"We're partcipating, thanks." You answer, pulling Tommy up off of the ground and dusting yourself off. "It's too bad our supplies have up and _disappeared_ somewhere, no thanks to Notch." You muttered the last part, hoping that it was barely audible.

The man then hands over some bread. "Here!" He exclaims, pretty much forcing the bread into Tommy's hands. "Uh... Thanks?" Tommy questions before keeping the bread in his hotbar. He then took a small bite out of one of the loafs.

"I'm Stampy by the way - I'm with the Lime Llamas."

"I'm (Y/n), and this is Tommy." You hold out your hand to shake, and Stampy takes it. "We're with the Blue Bats, _unfortunately."_ Tommy scoffs.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both, but I really need to get going. Maybe we'll meet again in a mini-game or something?"

"Yeah, see you around."

You both watch him walk off to the gates, and Tommy finishes his bread. After a moment of silence, someone decides to break it.

"Do you think that was the _real_ Stampy?" You ask, whisper shouting to Tommy. 

"I haven't got a fucking clue."

* * *

"Well that was certainly a show." Agnes says, spinning around in an office chair to face Jeb. They were currently sitting in front of multiple screens, which overlooked codes and scripts.

"Yeah, you're right. The glitch has something to do with eye of enders!" Jeb exclaims, also turning to face Agnes.

"Not to mention that the entire player section was just gibberish. And then it went back to normal!"

"This only means one thing - the glitch is player activated, and is somehow active when an eye of ender is used."

Agnes sighed. "The thing is, we still don't know exactly who it is. Which means yes, we've made a breakthrough, but we're still nowhere near catching it."

Jeb nodded before staring back into one of the many screens. "Heh, maybe we should just add the eyes into the championships. The people who know why they're there would probably know how to use them." He says, jokingly.

"Jeb, that is single-handedly the best idea you've had in a while. I'll go ask Noxite right now." Agnes replied, shoving her communicator into her inventory.

"Wait, you're serious? Agnes, that was meant as a _joke_ -"

"Be it a joke or not, it's still a good idea." She said, pushing her seat into her side of the desk. "There's no telling of it'll work or not, but we can at least _try,_ right?"

Agnes then walked over to the door. "Message me if anything pops up again." And with that, she left Jeb alone with his thoughts.

Jeb then pulls up a screen with each MCC team on it, then looks through each player to see who would be a likely candidate for the glitch. His eyes then land on a group sectioned 'minors'.

"...I sure hope the glitch isn't one of the kids... " He mumbled, not wanting to think about what would happen if it was.


End file.
